


how love works

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst (not really), Double B, I'm sorry and dunno why, Kisses, M/M, Maybe Fluffy, Smut, but he's nice I swear, you might hate bobby in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: where bobby is gone and hanbin misses him a lot





	how love works

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me for anything

“So Bobby, how did the last month go for you, with all these things you went through?”, the interviewer asked Jiwon, while Hanbin sat in front of the tv and watched him, eyes wide open.

“Oh well, it was pretty busy and stressed either, but somehow I managed to get trough it without any lack of sleep and I'm sure the next month will be more relaxed, since all is settled now”, Jiwon really looked relaxed and kinda relieved, now that he finally went through the lawsuit with YG.

“Okay, one intimate question, if that's okay?-”. “Yeah, just ask, I'm open for everything”, Jiwon leaned back in his big leather seat.

“How good is it to not have to share one dorm with six other members anymore?”, silence from Jiwon's side for a second. He seemed like he thought how he could say that, without harming his former members or getting in another lawsuit with YG.

“To be completely honest, it's pretty nice. It's just relaxing to shower how long you want, without thinking if there's enough warm water for the other members left. It's nice not to share all your food you bought for yourself. And it's also nice to have some privacy sometimes”.

Hanbin's heart ached with Jiwon's words, the wounds still too fresh to not be bloody and now salted. Hanbin sighed, while Jiwon finished his interview and the show changed. Hanbin quickly turned the tv off, since it was pretty late, because it was one of these late night shows Jiwon had went to.

Hanbin knew that his thoughts shouldn't be with Jiwon; he rather should concentrate on his lyrics he had to finish and on cleaning up his room, – Jinhwan had already cursed at him for the mess in it – but his mind thought otherwise.

His head had accepted the fact that Jiwon decided to go, but his heart still kept the slightest chance that he would be back one day. And Hanbin had to admit that he wasn't as fine with the separation from Jiwon as he said.

It begun with Hanbin starting to watch some interview where Jiwon appeared in – this one weren't that hard to find, the internet was full of Jiwon – but it soon went to an obsession. Hanbin acted like a stalker; watching every single interview, even the old ones where they were still 7 and not 6 member and looking forward to every variety show Jiwon would appear in.

But after all, Hanbin decided just to go to bed.

Days went by and Jiwon didn't return. How would this even be possible; it was still a surprise that Jiwon was even able to appear in a tv show. Hanbin distracted himself with making music and _finally_ cleaning up his room, but the other member noticed that there was something wrong with their leader. And being a goody-two shoes, Donghyuk decided to talk to Hanbin a little.

“Hey, can I come in?”, a knock on his door let Hanbin snap out of his work. “Sure”, Hanbin murmured as a response, before getting back to his lyrics, not really being interested in what Donghyuk wanted him to tell. Hanbin only turned around when a warm hand was placed on his shoulders, the other slowly stroking through his messed up hair.

Hanbin sighed at the touch and leaned back a bit, to give Donghyuk the chance to press a short kiss on his neck, before turning Hanbin's chair around and sitting down in his lap. Hanbin wrapped his arms around Donghyuk's waist, burring his face in the crook of Donghyuk's neck. Skinship was completely normal for them, they always cuddled a lot and that was one of the things Hanbin missed the most about Jiwon – beside the incredible sex.

“You still miss him, don't you?”, Hanbin slowly nodded, smelling Donghyuk's usual calming scent. “We are worried about you. You're overworking yourself”, Hanbin let his grip around Donghyuk's waist loosen, leaning back in his chair. “I know, but -argh I also don't know. Why is this so confusing?”, Hanbin went with one hand through his hair, frowning when he thought about Jiwon.

Donghyuk chuckled and stood up on his feet again. “Because love is always confusing. And now get your ass up and call him”, Donghyuk threw Hanbin's phone in his lap and left the room, leaving Hanbin deeply in his thoughts behind.

Hanbin was always sure that he had something for Jiwon, but _love_? Wasn't this not a little to big to describe the feelings he had for Jiwon. Love means always a special bond between two people, but Jiwon had no problem to threw Hanbin away like thrash when he had the chance to. Maybe he had already replaced him.

Hanbin decided that it would be the best to just concentrate back on his work, leaving the phone unnoticed on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanbin was on a walk to the grocery store in the near of their dorm, buying a few things for him and his members. He also used the chance of being alone to listen to some music on his phone while walking.

At the grocery store he had to buy some food and toilet paper, but when he tried to reach the toilet paper on the highest shelf, literally _everything_ from this goddamn shelf fell on the floor, messing up the neatly clean grocery store. “Ah, fuck”, he muttered to himself quietly, before grabbing the first article on the floor. _Tampons,_ he thought after a short glance on the article. _Nice start_.

“Ah, sorry, you look like you need help”, a sudden voice behind him interrupted him. A voice he would recognize everywhere. Hanbin quickly turned around to look at Jiwon standing in the mess he turned the grocery store in. “Jiwon?”, it was more a question than a statement.

“Oh. Hanbin”, Jiwon's reply was surprised and Hanbin followed his gaze to the tampon packet in his hand and Hanbin suddenly thought how _ridiculous_ he had look with the tampon packet in his hands and the mess on the floor.

“I didn't expect you to be here”. “I could say the same thing about you”, Jiwon looked completely uncomfortable with the whole situation and Hanbin felt displaced either; their interacting was just to awkward. They had so many things to clear, but Jiwon decided that they didn't seem to be necessary enough to call Hanbin.

"You didn't call me”. “I know”. Awkward silence.

“I think I have to go now”, Jiwon said and already turned around, but Hanbin grabbed Jiwon's wrist out of a sudden thought coming up his mind. “Wait”, Hanbin reached in his pocket, revealing a simple chain, “I wanted to give this back. You can keep it, I don't want this anymore. I don't think that I still deserve it”. Hanbin put the chain in Jiwon's hands, closing them into fists. It was Jiwon's birthday present for Hanbin last year.

Maybe Jiwon just turned around and left the grocery store without a single word, but his eyes screamed apologies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanbin was still working when he heard the dorm door open. _Maybe just Yunhyeong and Donghyuk coming back._ They had went out for a night in a club in the late afternoon, giggling and being completely overexcited. Hanbin himself wanted to stay at their dorm, composing some songs or just simple melodies.

He heard his door open and closing, but decided to ignore whoever dared to disturb him at this late hour. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with a drunk Donghyuk or Yunhyeong in a state where they either started to undress themselves way to quickly or puke on their shoes. Nothing he wanted to handle.

He shrieked when he felt arms wrapping around his neck from behind, smelling the scent he missed so long, but then quickly relaxed into his arms. “ _Hyung”,_ was the only thing Hanbin was able to say, after smelling the scent he'd been starving for such a long time, after touching the skin he'd been craving for so long. He always made Hanbin dizzy in his head, erasing the slightest thought which wasn't dedicated to him out of Hanbin's mind.

“I'm sorry”, Hanbin turned his chair around, pulling Jiwon onto his lap, lips crashing onto each other. Jiwon's hands were everywhere, on his chest, in his hair, at his crotch, at his ass. Hanbin stood up, pulling Jiwon with him, stumbling to his bed, lips not separating only a second.

Somehow their managed to rip of their clothes without letting each other go out of their craving touch for more. “I'm so sorry”, Jiwon murmured while he went down on Hanbin's flat stomach, pressing butterfly kisses on the smooth skin. He trailed a line to his junk, pressing a kiss and then his thumb on Hanbin's rosy tip.

For Jiwon's luck, Hanbin still couldn't stop fingering himself to the thought of the nights he had spent with Jiwon in the shower, so Jiwon didn't have to spend time to this. Lube appeared in his hand out of nowhere when he sliced himself up, before giving his cock a few strokes and placing it at Hanbin's entrance. He teased him a bit with his tip, making Hanbin moan through gritted teeth.  
  
“Stop being such a tease”, Hanbin managed to say before moaning again and Jiwon smirked, before slamming into him with one rough pound. Hanbin immediately moaned in response, his back arching of the mattress. “You still like it hard, hm”, Jiwon couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

“And you're still just a tease and now _move_ ”, Hanbin mocked back, before pushing his hips against Jiwon's, craving for friction he wanted so badly. Jiwon didn't waste time to start pounding into Hanbin in an incredible speed, making the headboard slam against the wall. If Hanbin would care, he'd now be worried that he would wake up his other members, but his mind was filled with _Jiwon_ 's and _more_ 's.

Hanbin noticed how Jiwon's thrusts became sloppier and they both rushed to their release, Jiwon constantly hitting Hanbin's prostate. Hanbin reached his climax first, back arching of the mattress, screaming Jiwon's name. God, he had missed that feeling. Jiwon came shortly after him, whispering a quiet “I'm sorry” in Hanbin's ear.

The both laid next to each other, panting and being completely exhausted – leastways on Hanbin's side. Hanbin turned his head to face Jiwon, tangling his fingers in Jiwon's soft hair. Hanbin smiled at the softness. _It's still the same_. Suddenly, Jiwon stood up, grabbing his clothes and started putting on his underwear.

“Where are you going?”, Hanbin watched him while he got dressed. Jiwon stopped putting on his pants to smile at Hanbin. “You know that I can't stay the night”. He already had his shirt on. “Please call me next time”. Now the boots. “I will”, Jiwon bestowed him a last smile, before leaving the room and shutting the door close, but it sounded like a weak promise in Hanbin's ears.

Hanbin leaned back in the damp sheets, to exhausted to think about cleaning up. Hanbin wasn't able to sleep this night, the thoughts about Jiwon and the thing between them keeping him awake better than any caffeine.

Jiwon never called.

**Author's Note:**

> hellouw again c: i hope y'all liked it and leave feedback (criticism is a writer pleasure). annyeong >.<
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [14.6.17]


End file.
